Sorcier : mode d'emploi ?
by Flojiro
Summary: Non, décidemment, Kurogane n'arrivera jamais à comprendre ce type ! Mais ce qui l'énerve le plus dans tout ça, c'est de ne pas savoir pourquoi justement il veut à tel point le comprendre... Oneshot. KuroFye.


**Auteur :** Flojiro. Encore et toujours !  
**Kuro** : On s'en passerait...

**Base :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (logique vous me direz, vu la section...)

**Genre : **Léger yaoi. Réflexions. OOC signalé...

**Couples :** Kurogane/Fye of course !

**Résumé :** Humph... Heu... Kuro réflexionne (rien que ça c'est OOC... #évite un sabre#) sur ses compagnons de voyage pour en arriver au plus agaçant d'entre eux... Et de son côté ce dernier réfléchit aussi à propos de son Kuro-wanwan préféré... Autrement dit : beaucoup de blabla pour rien... XD;

**Warnings :** Des spoilers disséminés par-ci par-là, parce que j'ai lu jusqu'au tome 11 (les scanlations c'est le maaaal... ) et que je m'en sers un peu... Rien de dramatique, limite même vous les verrez pas les spoils... mais bon, si vous ne voulez vraiment mais vraiment rien savoir avant d'avoir lu vous-même autant éviter cette fic.

**Le dico :** (comme d'habitude je garantie pas l'exactitude des traductions...)

Nikuman : genre de brioche de viande, on en voit souvent dans els anime.  
Manjuu : à priori c'est à peu près la même chose qu'un nikuman... En tout cas c'est comme ça que Kuro appelle Mokona dans l'anime : "shiro manjuu" (manjuu blanc).  
Mekyo : c'est le cri que pousse Mokona à chaque fois qu'il sent une aura magique et que ses yeux s'ouvrent.  
Baka gaki : Stupide sale gosse.

**Blabla :** Bon... Cette fic en fait c'est la première que j'ai commencé sur ce fandom. Histoire de tester un peu els persos, tout ça... Peu d'actions (sinon pas du tout), beaucoup de blabla et de réflexions sur els persos, justement, et une fin abominablement fluff (mais moi j'aime le fluff, na !). D'ailleurs le début de cette histoire a inspiré un dessin à mon maître jedi Nekolihn et le dessin m'a inspiré la fin de cette histoire... C'est beau, hein ? Non ? Tttsss ! Aucune sensibilité...  
Hum, bref ! Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a pas mal de maladresses dans cette ficlet... mais j'avais pas envie de la laisser moisir au fond de mon disque dur alors... X3  
(Le titre est pas trop trop en rapport mais... je suis pas douée pour les titres et j'ai pas le temps de trouver mieux...)

**Message perso aux lecteurs de "Bloody memory"** : Je sais que je vous ai habitué à des updates assez régulières (très étonnant de ma part d'ailleurs...) mais là je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre suivant... Et comme je n'aurai pas le net d'ici vendredi à priori, il faudra sûrement attendre jusqu'au week-end prochain. T.T Gomen, gomen, ce sont les petits tracas de la rentrée scolaire... é.è

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sorcier : mode d'emploi ?**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il ne comprenait pas. Kurogane avait beau faire il ne comprenais absolument pas ! Il observa du coin de l'œil un certain sorcier blond en train de se débattre pitoyablement pour réussir à porter à sa bouche les trois malheureux grains de riz qu'il avait réussi à conserver sur ses baguettes. Il pensa un instant se foutre de lui – vue le nombre de fois où la situation inverse se produisait il n'allait pas se gêner non plus ! – mais la légèreté aussi soudaine qu'anormale de ses propres baguettes attira aussitôt son attention et un réflexe devenu un peu trop automatique à son goût lui fit attraper par le bout de ses stupides oreilles démesurées une non moins stupide espèce de boule de poils couinante qui venait pour la dix millième fois depuis le début de ce stupide voyage de lui engloutir SA part de nourriture sous le nez. Il chercha à frapper la bestiole avec ses baguettes, laquelle effectua une parade impeccable avec les siennes. Un combat d'escrime acharné s'ensuivit, auquel le ninja mit un terme anticipé – à l'instant où l'idée qu'il devait avoir l'air complément ridicule à enchaîner feintes sur parades à grands coup d'ustensiles de cuisine face à un genre de nikuman poilu et jacassant – en envoyant ledit nikuman voltiger à travers la pièce. L'habituel "Nyaaaah ! Kurogane est méchaaannnnt !" s'étouffa prématurément – au grand soulagement du concerné – lorsque la source de nuisance sonore entra sans grande douceur en contact avec l'un des murs de la pièce dans laquelle ils se restauraient. Sans prêter attention à l'échantillon de regards divers le prenant pour cible et passant par tous les degrés possibles entre reproches et amusement, l'homme vêtu de noir revint se concentrer sur le contenu – dramatiquement diminué – de son assiette. Et sur les pensées qui avaient accompagné le début de son repas. A savoir : comprendre...

Il comprenait Shaolan. Le gamin et lui se ressemblaient, d'une certaine façon. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu être comme lui, à son âge, si les choses avaient été différentes... Sa politesse et son sérieux, aussi excessifs l'un que l'autre, en moins ! Ces aspects de la personnalité du gosse lui donnait parfois envie de le secouer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Juste pour le faire réagir. Parce qu'il en devenait flippant de self-control par moment... Mais il était évident que c'était sa façon à lui de cacher ses blessures. Il comprenait ça.

Et il comprenait aussi ses sentiments. Même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Un ninja n'est pas sensé comprendre ce genre de choses – pas d'attaches, pas d'émotions superflues. Et pourtant, si, il comprenait... Si sa propre princesse s'était un jour éveillée en le regardant d'un air confus et étonné pour lui demander qui il était... Ho, bien sûr, elle aurait aussi ajouté : "Hooo, je sais exactement la tenue qui vous irait à ravir !" en battant des mains d'un air positivement enchanté, mais là n'était pas vraiment la question... Ouais, il avait beau s'en défendre il ne pouvait pas se le cacher à lui-même : ça lui aurait fait horriblement mal ! Même s'il ne portait pas à Tomoyo les sentiments que Shaolan éprouvait tellement évidemment pour Sakura. Oui, malgré ça il comprenait très bien le désespoir que ce dernier cherchait à enfouir au plus profond de lui. Suffisamment loin pour ne pas qu'elle le voit.

Et le ninja se serait coupé un bras plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix, mais il aimait bien ce gosse. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de l'entraîner d'ailleurs. Il appréciait le sérieux avec lequel il acceptait ses directives. Son application à effectuer chaque exercice jusqu'à le réussir parfaitement. Il voulait devenir fort et se donnait à fond pour cela. Et Kurogane respectait cette volonté plus que tout. Et puis il y avait autre chose. Une chose qui lui coûterait son autre bras avant que le gaki ne l'entende de ses lèvres : Shaolan était déjà fort. Peut-être même... plus fort que lui, en un sens. Ho, bien sûr, à son âge il avait déjà tué plus d'hommes et de démons qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Mais il avait également enfermé tout autre émotion que la haine et la colère bien trop profondément pour même se souvenir qu'elles existaient. La force de Shaolan était différente. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire taire ses sentiments pour y accéder. Au contraire. Sa puissance semblait provenir de ces mêmes émotions. De son amour pour Sakura, en grande partie. Sûrement ce que cette satanée Tomoyo voulait qu'il comprenne : il y a plusieurs sortes de force. Est-ce que pour autant la sienne était feinte ?

Il secoua la tête. Pas envie de se flanquer la migraine dès le milieu de la journée. Pas envie non plus de remettre en question tout ce qui avait guidé sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Et surtout pas à cause de ce stupide gamin qui les avait tous entraîné dans cette histoire de malade ! Fort de cette évidence – et heureux de la diversion qu'elle apportait à ses réflexions - il posa un regard courroucé sur le morveux en question. Qui, évidemment, ne lui portait pas la moindre attention, tout occupé à s'inquiéter parce que la princesse Sakura venait de laisser échapper un petit bâillement fatigué. Baka gaki...

Malgré tout, malgré lui, il ne put empêcher son regard de s'adoucir légèrement en se posant sur la jeune fille. Même le ninja le plus craint de tout le Japon – Entendez par là le _vrai_ Japon ! Le sien ! – ressentait la douce mais implacable attraction que cette enfant exerçait sur quiconque croisait son chemin. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. La voir sourire. Bien entendu, c'est aussi ce qu'il ressentait en présence de Tomoyo mais – à part une obstination confinant à l'entêtement le plus absolu – ces deux-là n'avait pas grand-chose en commun. Sakura était la gentillesse et la naïveté incarnées. Cette description ne s'appliquait absolument pas à sa propre princesse, qu'en y réfléchissant bien il n'était jamais parvenu à véritablement cerner, malgré les années passées à son service. Certaines des réactions de Tomoyo demeuraient des mystères pour lui. Comme cette idée saugrenue de l'envoyer apprendre la vie dans d'autres univers. Putain, mais quelle personne saine d'esprit appliquerait ce genre de punition, franchement ! Un lourd soupir intérieur. Ouais, au moins Sakura était facile à comprendre, elle. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas à parler à des morts ou à des tornades, bien entendu... Et encore, même ça, ça restait logique : elle était trop sensible et émotive pour laisser qui ou quoi que ce soit souffrir sans l'entendre et essayer de faire quelque chose. D'ailleurs, s'il y en avait un qui l'avait bien compris, depuis le temps, c'était cette ridicule bestiole sautillante qui leur servait de moyen de transport dimensionnel. Et qui était en ce moment même en train de se lamenter dans le giron protecteur et réconfortant de la Sainte Patronne des trucs bizarres en détresse...

- "Sakura-chaaannn ! Kuro-rin est méchant ! Il a jeté Mokona contre un mur !"

Avec l'habileté consommée de qui a manié le kunai avant de savoir écrire le ninja balança l'une de ses baguettes entre les deux grands yeux perpétuellement clos.

- "La ferme, boule de poil !"

La chose blanchâtre se redressa de toute sa taille ridicule, tendant l'une de ses courtes pattes vers lui d'un air outré.

- "Mokona a un nom ! Pourquoi Kuro-tan ne le dit jamais ? Mokona s'appelle Mokona ! Pas boule de poil !"

Il foudroya le nikuman à pattes du regard.

- "Moi aussi j'ai un nom, je te signale ! Et ce n'est ni Kuro-rin, ni Kuro-tan !"

C'est vrai, à la fin, merde ! Ku-ro-ga-ne, ce n'était définitivement pas compliqué ! Et c'était un nom qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux ! Evidemment, c'était sûrement trop demander à une peluche parlante que de comprendre une chose pourtant aussi évidente. Et non, il n'était pas du tout de mauvaise foi, sachant que lui-même avait du en tout et pour tout prononcer trois fois le véritable nom de cette bestiole énervante en l'espace de plusieurs mois ! Bon, d'accord... il était peut-être un peu de mauvaise foi... Mais c'était ce truc qui avait commencé, aussi ! D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'était pas dur à comprendre. Une fois qu'on s'était habitué au fait de se faire avaler par le four extensible et sans fond lui servant de bouche. Et qu'on avait passé le cap traumatisant du tout premier "Mekyoooo !" sans mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Vraiment, c'était simple, ce bestiau avait un seul et unique but dans sa vie : le faire chier, lui ! Et ça incluait la recherche des plumes bien sûr... Et ça avait commencé dès le tout premier monde, Kurogane s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait pensé que le chasser une seule fois suffirait. Ça suffisait toujours d'habitude. Grosse erreur. Très grosse erreur. Aussitôt que le manjuu blanc s'était rendu compte qu'il était le seul dans le groupe à ne pas apprécier son contact, il s'était empressé de faire tout son possible pour le coller au maximum. Y compris en venant ramper sous ses vêtements... Si ce monstre de la nature était encore en vie, depuis le temps, c'est uniquement parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les faire sauter de dimension en dimension et donc le ramener un jour ou l'autre dans le monde d'où il venait. U-ni-que-ment pour ça ! Il ne voulait même pas s'arrêter une seconde à penser à une autre explication. Surtout pas... De toute façon une autre nuisance, d'un niveau bien au-dessus de celui du nikuman magique, venait à l'instant de décider d'attirer attention et colère dans sa direction...

- "Allons Mokona, tu sais bien que notre Kuro-chi est un grand timide qui n'aime pas nos démonstrations d'affections en publique..."

Masochiste. Ce type ne pouvait être qu'un masochiste, c'était évident. En plus d'être très gravement atteint...

- "KUROGANE, bordel ! Et faut avoir plusieurs cases en moins pour me traiter de timide !"

Sa deuxième baguette aux vocations d'arme de jet frôla la tempe du mage qui décala son visage de quelques millimètres sans cesser de sourire bêtement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ces sourires ! Et pas seulement parce qu'ils se foutaient ostensiblement de sa gueule. Non. Il les détestaient pour tout ce qu'il parvenait à deviner derrière eux, sans pour autant réussir à atteindre aucune certitude. Et il en revint à la constatation qui avait déjà gâché la moitié de son déjeuner : il ne comprenait absolument pas Fye ! Dès qu'il pensait avoir commencé à le cerner, ce dernier lui échappait d'une pirouette souple pour atterrir exactement là où il ne l'attendait pas. Rien chez ce type ne correspondait à ses propres critères de jugement. À commencer par la raison pour laquelle il faisait partie de ce voyage.

_Je souhaite ne jamais retourner là d'où je viens._

Qui diable pourrait souhaiter une telle chose? Passer sa vie à fuir...

Il était un lâche. C'est la première chose qu'il avait pensé. Au moins c'était simple. Clair. Seulement voilà, il avait vite déchanté, si l'on peut dire. En le voyant se battre on devinait immédiatement qu'il n'y avait pas de lâcheté en lui. Du moins pas cette lâcheté qui fait fuir le combat ou les risques. Encore moins celle qui fait craindre la mort. Cet ahuri ne tenait pas à sa vie, c'était une autre chose dont il s'était très vite aperçu. Et pourtant...

_Moi non plus, je ne peux pas mourir tout de suite. _

Contradiction. Ça devait être son deuxième prénom. Non, plutôt le troisième. Juste après Emmerdeur. Et puis il y avait Inconscient aussi, quelque part dans son patronyme. Ho c'est sûr, les adjectifs pour le qualifier ne manquaient pas. C'était bien ça le problème. Trop de facettes. Sans qu'aucune ne semble être la vraie. Complexe. Ou plutôt : fuyant. Oui, ça devait être le mot qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité - _sa _vérité - la fuite. Il fuyait cet homme qu'il avait laissé sur son monde. Ashura. Fuyait dès que quiconque s'approchait trop près de ses petits secrets. Fuyait derrière ses sourires factices et ses blagues stupides.

Et encore, là aussi ce serait trop facile... Kurogane était persuadé que ce satané sorcier s'amusait réellement comme un fou à le faire tourner en bourrique. Cette partie de lui, joyeuse et insouciante – et particulièrement lourde, si vous lui demandiez son avis ! – était réelle. Il essayait simplement de faire croire qu'elle était la seule. Pitoyablement mal d'ailleurs. Depuis le temps, même les gamins s'étaient rendus compte qu'il y avait autre chose. Seulement eux ne semblaient pas vouloir pousser plus loin. Ils devaient estimer que ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Ou peut-être ressentait-il les choses moins fortement que lui ? Kurogane n'était pas magicien, certes – il aurait plus manqué que ça ! - mais en véritable guerrier, aux sens du combat aiguisés, il était parfaitement capable de lire l'aura des êtres qui l'approchaient. Et ce qu'il percevait de celle de Fye était loin d'être faible. C'était même tout le contraire. Il y avait un gouffre entre ses têtes d'ahuri et la force qui se dégageait de lui. Parfois d'une intensité glaçante. Le ninja ignorait tout de la magie de ce type, mais il était persuadé qu'elle devait être d'une puissance assez phénoménale. Est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'il se refusait à s'en servir sans ce tatouage bizarre ? Même lorsque sa vie était en jeu ?

Et voilà, il était revenu à une question sans réponse... Il manqua frapper la table de frustration. Kurogane détestait courir après les choses qui lui échappaient. Il n'aimait pas les énigmes. Les mystères. Alors, merde, pourquoi..? Il ne comprenait pas Fye, c'était une chose entendue. Mais, par-dessus tout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi... il ressentait justement un tel besoin de comprendre. De _le_ comprendre...

Il s'aperçut soudain - avec un léger sursaut qu'il parvint à n'extérioriser que par un bref clignement de paupière - que les grands yeux bleus du magicien étaient plantés dans les siens. Une étincelle amusée y dansait. Et merde ! Depuis combien de temps le fixait-il ? Et bordel, depuis quand se relâchait-il au point de se perdre aussi profondément dans des pensées ineptes alors qu'il n'était pas seul ! Depuis quand permettait-il à quiconque de le surprendre ainsi ? Foutu sorcier ! Il n'arrivait même plus à comprendre ses propres réactions en face de lui ! Avant de détourner rapidement les yeux il eut le temps de remarquer comme le reflet de sa propre perplexité dans le regard azur. Sentiment qui s'accordait aussi peu que d'habitude avec le sourire figé qu'arboraient toujours les lèvres pâles. Un sourire peut-être plus lointain que d'ordinaire..?

- "Haaa, fait chier !"

Il repoussa brutalement sa chaise, faisant sursauter les deux gamins qui levèrent dans sa direction des regards étonnés. Un étonnement tellement poli en ce qui concernait Shaolan que, dans son état d'esprit actuel, il eut presque envie de lui envoyer une baffe. Il se contenta de se lever et de se retourner à moitié, à l'instant où une voix juvénile, pleine d'une inquiétude un peu timide, le retint.

- "Kurogane-san... vous ne finissez pas de manger ?"

- "J'ai plus de baguettes." Lança-t-il dans un grognement plein de cynisme, tout en foudroyant tour à tour d'un regard tueur les responsables de cet état de fait.

Tout occupé à ronronner dans les bras de la princesse, le manjuu à fourrure lui retourna un sourire béat.

- "Ce n'est pas la faute de Mokona si Kurogane ne sait pas qu'une baguette sert à manger, pas à tuer les Mokona !"

Un léger gloussement. Un sourire d'ange.

- "C'est vrai ça, Kuro-pu devrait apprendre à se servir correctement de ses ustensiles au lieu d'accuser les autres."

Ce genre de moqueries venant d'un type ayant jusqu'à maintenant mis davantage de nourriture autour de son assiette que dans sa bouche, c'était la goutte d'eau... Le ninja se détourna d'un mouvement rageur, parcourut la pièce en trois enjambées et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à poursuivre le sorcier en le maudissant de tous les noms aujourd'hui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait vraiment été capable de le tuer cette fois, malédiction tomoyenne ou pas...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fye rentra sa tête dans ses épaules avec un sourire faussement contrit à l'instant où le battant manquait sauter de ses gonds à la sortie pleine de la coutumière délicatesse de leur ninja favori.

- "Mokona, je crois que nous avons énervé Kuro-wan..."

Une moue innocente accompagna ce constat auquel la petite bête acquiesça d'un hochement de tête désolé.

- "Kuro-pyon s'énerve tellement facilement, Mokona ne comprend pas !"

Le magicien retint un rire. La seconde des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona : jouer la comédie. Décidément, il adorait cette "boule de poil"...

- "Mais...", la voix inquiète de Sakura s'éleva, doucement réprobatrice, "Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait... le suivre ? Kurogane-san avait l'air vraiment en colère..."

Adorable petite Sakura. Il lui adressa le plus rassurant de sa panoplie de sourire.

- "Allons, Sakura-chan, si tu t'inquiètes à chaque fois que notre Kuro-myu national se met en rogne tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs avant l'âge..."

- "Mais..."

Il secoua gentiment la tête.

- "Le rejoindre ne servirait qu'à l'énerver davantage, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il vaut mieux le laisser se calmer tout seul, il reviendra de lui-même, comme toujours."

- "Oui, oui ! Kurogane ne peut pas se passer de Mokona !"

Il laissa échapper un petit rire auquel se joignit rapidement Sakura. Même Shaolan sourit alors que Mokona se pavanait sur la table en clamant haut et fort à quel point sa présence était devenue indispensable à l'ombrageux ninja.

Et son sourire se figea, bien en place sur son visage, comme toujours, tandis qu'il faisait mine de reprendre la bataille un moment interrompue entre lui et ces deux morceaux de bois sensés servir à attraper les mets qui le narguaient depuis les différents plats posés devant lui. Il faudrait qu'il pense à emporter un couteau et une fourchette la prochaine fois qu'ils tomberaient dans un monde pourvu d'accessoires de table civilisés... Enfin, pour le moment, là n'était pas vraiment le problème – tant qu'il ne mourait pas de faim entre temps, bien sûr... Il posa un regard incrédule sur la bouchée de ce qui semblait être un genre de boulette de viande qu'il venait de miraculeusement réussir à attraper puis eut un hochement de tête et un sourire entendu lorsqu'elle tomba, juste avant qu'il ne parvienne à la porter à ses lèvres. Ça au moins, c'était normal. Contrairement à l'attitude de Kurogane. Sakura n'était pas idiote et très sensible aux émotions des autres. Et en l'occurrence elle avait vu parfaitement juste : la colère du guerrier n'était pas celle qu'il laissait d'ordinaire éclater dans ce genre de situations...

Hooo oui, _Kuro-wan_ était loin de n'exprimer qu'un seul type de colère. Ses éclats étaient même incroyablement expressifs pour peu qu'on sache les décrypter. Et Fye était rapidement devenu un expert dans ce domaine particulier. Il avait rapidement catalogué les différentes formes et déclinaison de cette langue primaire. Il y avait la colère due à l'inquiétude. Prenant différent degré selon lequel d'entre eux l'avait déclenché. La colère gênée. Là encore l'intensité en variait selon la cause. C'était la préféré du sorcier celle-là. Il la trouvait tout simplement adorable... Bon, il y avait la vraie colère bien sûr. Celle-là leur était rarement destinée, quoique Kuro-chan en aurait affirmé s'il avait été interrogé sur la question... Ha et puis, il y avait la colère... amicale. Celle qui le faisait poursuivre un magicien hilare, lame dressée, alors que tous deux savaient qu'elle ne retomberait que pour brasser l'air à quelque centimètres de sa cible. Celle qui le faisait déformer dans tous les sens un Mokona qu'il savait parfaitement extensible et insensible à ce genre de traitements. Celle que Fye aimait tellement, tellement déclencher. Parce qu'elle était une expression des étranges liens qui s'étaient tissés entre eux depuis le début de ce voyage.

Oui, l'homme en noir avait des tas et des tas de façon différentes de se mettre en colère, tout simplement parce que c'était visiblement le seul sentiment qu'il s'autorisait à exprimer. Et la colère de tout à l'heure aurait du être l'une des facettes de la colère amicale. Parce que Mokona et lui ne l'avait pas taquiné différemment de d'habitude. Pourtant ça avait été autre chose. Ça ressemblait à la colère due à l'incompréhension.

Le magicien fronça doucement les sourcils, perplexe. Ses baguettes traçant inconsciemment des arabesques compliquées au milieu des grains de riz éparpillés sur la table. Il se souvint du regard rouge qu'il avait croisé, quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce regard qui le contemplait comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers lui. Il en avait été à la fois heureux et mal à l'aise. Qui sait si ces inquiétants iris écarlates ne parvenaient pas _réellement_ à lire le cœur des autres ? Il eut un sourire indulgent à sa propre intention : Kuro-sama n'était pas doué à ce point. Néanmoins il était loin, très loin d'être aussi insensible et monolithique qu'il ne le semblait au premier abord. C'était même tout le contraire...

C'est vrai qu'au départ il l'avait simplement jugé comme un guerrier, certes très doué dans le domaine des armes – il exsudait la force brute par tous les pores de sa peau, ça il l'avait ressenti dès le premier regard – mais limité en ce qui concernait les questions de sentiments, ou la compréhension des autres. Mais c'était tout faux. Ça, c'était seulement la façade. Ce que Kurogane voulait que l'on voit. Mais derrière ce mur s'agitait un entrelacs d'émotions que le ninja n'autorisait pas à s'épanouir au grand jour. Et que le magicien prenait un malin plaisir à tenter d'atteindre... Briser cette carapace était devenu l'un des grands buts de sa vie. Plus important même que la recherche des plumes. Après tout, ça c'était le grand but de Shaolan, il n'allait pas empiéter sur ses plates-bandes, hein..? Un sourire amusé. Et puis sa tête se pencha légèrement de côté tandis qu'il reprenait le fil de ses réflexions.

Il y avait une autre chose qu'il avait découvert peu à peu chez le ninja taciturne : une étonnante capacité d'observation. Une aptitude incroyable à ressentir le moindre changement d'émotions des personnes autour de lui. À analyser le plus petit mouvement de cil trahissant une tension quelconque. Et à l'interpréter, exactement de la façon dont il le fallait. Ainsi, lui seul s'était aperçu de la cécité de Shaolan. Mais là où Fye était vraiment resté le plus abasourdi, c'était ce jour-là, dans ce pays où hommes et femmes vivaient séparés par la haine que se vouaient leurs dieux protecteurs respectifs. Ce jour où un étranger avait prononcé devant lui le nom d'Ashura. Il avait à peine réagi, il le savait. Peut-être un bref battement de paupière, ou une inspiration un peu plus hachée que les autres. Rien de plus. Il savait maîtriser ses émotions, s'il ne savait faire que cela. Mais ça avait suffit. Kurogane l'avait remarqué. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait pris pleinement conscience d'avoir énormément sous-estimé le bretteur. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Et Fye n'en avait eu que d'avantage envie de le comprendre pleinement. De parvenir à assembler tous les aspects de cet homme qu'il pensait avoir catalogué au premier regard et qui ne cessait depuis de le surprendre. De lui faire sentir à quel point il avait été dans l'erreur. Il voulait le connaître. Le comprendre.

Il cligna des yeux, incrédule, comme sa vision focalisait soudain sur les grains de riz alignés en ordre impeccable sur le bois verni. Un sourire indéchiffrable tendit ses lèvres, alors qu'il épelait silencieusement les organigrammes complexes que le ninja lui avait appris à tracer, durant les longs mois qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, sur le monde étrange de Shurano.

黒鐘

Kurogane.

Sans cesser de sourire il les éparpilla d'un geste léger du dos de sa main. Puis il se leva lentement, recomposant un sourire un peu plus habituel à offrir à une petite princesse l'interpellant déjà d'une voix interrogatrice.

- "Fye-san ? Vous n'avez presque rien mangé non plus... Vous n'aimez pas ?"

Il leva ses baguettes d'un geste fataliste.

- "Si, mais j'abandonne la lutte ! Contrairement à Kuro-sama je sais reconnaître ma défaite..."

Elle lui sourit d'un air amusé, mais un reste d'inquiétude dansait toujours dans son joli regard vert.

- "Mais, vous allez sûrement avoir faim..."

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en passant derrière elle, sur son chemin pour rejoindre la porte.

- "Je trouverai bien quelque chose à m'acheter qui ne nécessite pas l'utilisation de ces instruments de torture... Des beignets par exemple ! Promis Sakura-chan : j'irai faire un tour au village avant de mourir d'inanition !"

Il sourit sincèrement en entendant son rire cristallin. Cette enfant avait le don de rendre les gens joyeux rien que par sa présence. Il surprit le même genre d'expression sur le visage de Shaolan et n'en sourit que davantage. Il posait sa main sur la poignée de cuivre lorsque qu'une petite chose douce lui atterrit sur l'épaule.

- "Où va Fye ? Mokona veut venir aussi !"

Il sourit doucement à la créature magique surexcitée.

- "Fye va chercher Kurogane."

Il y eut un silence, quelques instants, comme la boule de poil penchait légèrement sa tête de côté, dévisageant le magicien d'un air étrangement sérieux. Avant de bondir à bas de son épaule et de se diriger vers Sakura et Shaolan d'une démarche sautillante.

- "Ho, alors Mokona a changé d'avis ! Mokona ne veut pas voir le méchant Kuro-inu ! Fye y va tout seul !"

Mokona. Adorable Mokona. Lui aussi comprenait plus de choses qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Le sorcier sourit en poussant la porte, murmurant pour lui-même :

- "Oui, Fye y va tout seul..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il le trouva adossé à un mur, comme il s'y attendait. En l'occurrence au côté extérieur du mur de vieilles pierres encerclant la vaste propriété dans laquelle la chance inaliénable de Sakura leur avait permis de louer une ancienne ferme à moitié à l'abandon, mais bien suffisante pour les quelques jours qu'ils avaient à y passer. Le magicien s'immobilisa, à demi dissimulé par le renfoncement de la porte cochère qu'il venait de franchir. Appuyant paresseusement son épaule à l'angle du passage il contempla la silhouette immobile du ninja.

L'une de ses interminables jambes était étendue sur le sol, l'autre remontée vers lui, un bras reposant lâchement sur son genou fléchi tandis que sa tête s'appuyait sur le second, replié en arrière contre le mur. Sans le voir, Fye devinait le regard écarlate fixant le ciel, légèrement voilé par la réflexion. Ce même regard qu'il avait croisé, quelques minutes plus tôt, rivé sur lui. Son sourire se fit tendre et moqueur à la fois, se riant de lui-même alors qu'il se rappelait...

Ces yeux à l'inquiétante couleur de sang, rendus plus intimidant encore par le perpétuel froncement de sourcils les surmontant... depuis le début il avait cherché à les attirer sur lui, quelqu'en soit le moyen. Et quelque soit l'expression qu'il en récolte. Oui, depuis le tout début. Parce qu'au premier regard, et sans encore connaître quoi que ce soit de lui, il avait trouvé cet homme vêtu de noir incroyablement attirant. Malgré la traînée de sang ornant son visage – ou peut-être bien à cause d'elle... L'attrait du danger. Et ce sentiment n'avait fait que se confirmer, au fil du temps. Kurogane dégageait une séduction sauvage. Ombrageuse. Le type même du beau brun ténébreux. Fye étouffa un gloussement de sa main gantée. Un jour il faudrait qu'il lui sorte ce qualificatif, le ninja adorerait ça, c'était certain...

- "On peut savoir ce qui te fais ricaner bêtement, magicien d'opérette ?"

Oups. Ne jamais sous-estimer les sens du Kuro-inu...

- "Rien de particulier."

Sa main balaya le vide tandis que son sourire se faisait évasif. En pure perte d'ailleurs, étant donné que le regard rouge n'avait pas dévié d'un pouce de sa contemplation des nues. Un reniflement dédaigneux échappa néanmoins à son propriétaire, traduisant avec éloquence le fond de sa pensée qui devait ressembler à : "évidemment, pourquoi je pose la question : de toute façon tu ricane toujours pour rien...". Vraiment, la plupart du temps, Kurogane était tellement facile à comprendre... Du moins ses réactions extérieures l'étaient. Décollant son épaule de l'encadrement de pierre, le mage se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la silhouette vêtue de noir.

Arrivé à sa hauteur il se laissa doucement glisser le long du mur, à quelque centimètre de lui. Sans un mot, laissant juste échapper un léger soupir avant de lever à son tour les yeux vers le ciel. L'attirance physique était une chose. Tout autre était ce... besoin. Ce sentiment que sans sa présence son monde s'écroulerait autour de lui. Son monde... depuis combien de temps n'était-ce plus Ceres, mais seulement l'endroit où se trouvait certain ninja aux yeux rouges et au caractère emporté..?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Du coin de l'œil le ninja regarda s'approcher l'énigme vivante. Admirant malgré lui sa démarche souple, légèrement dansante. Il y avait une grâce féline, presque sensuelle dans le moindre des gestes de ce type. Quelque chose qui attirait immanquablement son regard, quoiqu'il veuille en admettre... Il reporta son attention sur le ciel, au moment où le sorcier se laissa tomber près de lui, dans un silence plutôt étrange de sa part. Kurogane fronça les sourcils, tentant d'interpréter le petit soupir venant d'échapper au blond et se maudissant intérieurement de ce besoin irrépressible de chercher à comprendre, encore... Et qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour parler cet ahuri ! Là c'était franchement risible... Il passait sa vie à lui hurler de se la boucler et à cet instant il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il rompe ce silence... désagréable ? Peut-être pas non, en y réfléchissant. Seulement inconfortablement inhabituel...

- "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ce ciel pour que tu le fixes comme ça ? Tu cherches l'inspiration divine, nee, Kuro-rin ?"

Ok, finalement il préférait encore le silence à ses questions débiles... Ce mec se débrouillait toujours pour l'énerver dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était un don...

- "Ta gueule, abruti ! Il a une chouette couleur, c'est tout !"

Un silence, une fraction de seconde. Le temps pour lui de s'étonner de ce qu'il venait de laisser tomber. Il n'était pas du genre à réfléchir longuement avant de parler. La plupart du temps il disait exactement ce qu'il pensait, peu importait l'effet que cela avait sur la personne à laquelle il s'adressait. Seulement là, c'était lui qui se retrouvait con devant sa propre franchise. Depuis quand aimait-il le bleu..?

- "Et arrête avec ces surnoms ridicules !"

Aboya-t-il littéralement en foudroyant le magicien du regard, autant par habitude que pour exorciser sa gêne. Mais ce dernier ne lui prêtait apparemment pas la moindre attention, regardant toujours le ciel avec un étrange sourire rêveur.

- "Maa... je préfère quand le soleil se couche..."

La tête blonde se pencha légèrement sur le côté et le regard azur se planta dans le sien, toute l'expression de l'imbécile heureux lui affirmant clairement que le parallèle était voulu. Sa colère gagna en intensité, au même titre que sa confusion. Est-ce qu'il était encore en train de se foutre de lui? Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de mettre en mot sa frustration, reprenant la parole d'une voix lointaine.

- "Nee, Kuro-chan..."

- "KUROGANE !" le coupa-t-il violemment. Pour des prunes, bien entendu... puisque l'autre se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire adorable.

- "Oui, Kuro-myu..."

Ok, il abandonnait la lutte... qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire, et qu'on en finisse ! L'agaçant sorcier interpréta correctement son silence hostile et reprit tranquillement là où il s'était interrompu.

- "Tu te souviens de ce que chantait cette femme..?"

Il fronça les sourcils, plus paumé que jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore cet idiot ! Sans se laisser intimider – ç'aurait été trop beau... – l'idiot en question se contenta de fredonner doucement, ses yeux se perdant de nouveau dans le bleu du ciel.

- "So take me... someplace far away..." (1)

Ho, cette femme là ! Oui, il se souvenait...

_- "Si tu veux aller quelque part tu peux le faire par toi-même. Pas besoin de demander à quelqu'un d'autre."_

_- " Kuro-chan, tu es le seul qui ferait ça, tu sais."_

- "To a true Elsewhere..."

_- "J'ai attendu, aussi. Attendu quelqu'un qui pourrait rester à mes côtés."_

Ce jour-là il s'était dit... qu'un homme n'avait pas à dire, ni même à penser ce genre de choses. Mais le regard de Fye, à cet instant, l'avait perturbé plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'admettre. Et ce regard, à nouveau, se tournait vers lui.

- "Take me..."

Doucement le corps souple se décolla du mur. Et les yeux clairs se posèrent dans les siens.

- "I want happiness..."

Jamais il ne lui avait vu un sourire aussi triste. Ni aussi proche d'une réelle émotion. Plus ça allait et moins il comprenait. Mais il ne fit pas un mouvement lorsque la tête blonde se logea au creux de son épaule. Ni lorsque sa voix s'éleva, à peine au dessus du murmure.

- "S'il te plait, emmène-moi. J'ai besoin que tu sois là. Quel que soit ce "là". Emmène-moi n'importe où. Je veux juste que tu sois à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de toi."

Un silence. Un très long silence.

_- "Ah, j'ai encore dit des choses qui ne te plaisent pas !"_

_Non. Non Fye, c'est pas ça. Ce sont seulement des choses que je ne comprends pas. Vouloir dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Je comprends pas. Je ne te comprends pas ! Et pourtant... ça ne me déplaît pas. Pas vraiment. Ta chaleur contre mon épaule. Ta main un peu tremblante sur ma poitrine. Tu sais, pour toi, je crois que je veux bien essayer. Essayer de comprendre. Essayer d'être cette personne que tu attendais._

Le bras du ninja se détendit lentement, venant se poser contre le dos du magicien. Rien de plus qu'une vague étreinte maladroite. Et pourtant, un léger sourire véritablement heureux y répondit, sous les grands yeux clos.

_Je ne comprends pas. Comment un si petit geste peut te rendre heureux. Je comprends pas. Mais ce sourire, c'est ce que j'attendais, tu sais ? Je te comprends toujours pas, Fye. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi je veux te comprendre..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Owari.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Les paroles de la chansons et les dialogues en italiques sont repris de scanlations du volume 6.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bon... je loade ça en quatrième vitesse, je suis déjà super en retard... Donc pas de petits délires aujourd'hui, gomen gomen ! é.è

**Kuro** : Tu sais, tout le monde s'en fout de tes délires débiles...

#snifouille#...#éclate en sanglots et court dans les bras de Fye# T.T

**Fye **: Tu es méchant Kuro-rin ! èé

**Kuro** : Que dalle, juste réaliste... Et tu devrais pas câliner ça, tu sais pas où ça a traîné... ¬¬

**Fye** : Hooo, tu es jaloux, Kuro-chan ?

**Kuro** : Dans tes rêves, tordu ! èé;

**Fye **: #pleure avec Flo# Kuro-sama est méchaaannnnt ! T.T

**Kuro **: ... Mais qu'est-ceee que je fous là moi..? Soyez sympa : reviewez et dites-leur d'aller se pendre ! èé


End file.
